A non-volatile memory device is a semiconductor device capable of continuously storing data even when the supply of electricity is removed. A flash memory is a type of non-volatile memory device that has been developed. The operation of the flash memory typically includes writing updated data to an unused physical location. In order to effectively track the physical location of the data in the flash memory, a mapping table is provided for the flash memory to store mapping information between a logical address of the data usable by an external system and a physical address of the data usable by the flash memory.